supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels
Angels are winged spiritual entities created by God . They're native to Heaven. Although both angels and humans were created by God, angels are very different and are supernaturally superior to humans. Their true form is nothing less of righteous monstrosities, ranging from two to six wings, and sometimes four faces (one of which is a lion), and can be as tall as skyscrapers. Types Archangels The four eldest and most powerful of God's angels, they were the only ones to have seen his face, with the possible exception of Metatron. They are far more powerful than any other angelic rank, being imbued with near unimaginable and unmeasurable power and authority. Furthermore, they are some of the strongest beings in all of Creation. The first four archangels that were revealed were born in this specific order: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel. They are apparently the only known angels to have met God personally (if one doesn't count Metatron's statements about God), and therefore believed to have been the angels Anna described. There are at least only two archangels alive now; Michael and Lucifer (both are currently sealed in Lucifer's Cage), as Gabriel was killed by Lucifer, and Castiel killed Raphael when the former was imbued with power from Purgatory's souls. Seraphs The Seraphim (Zachariah was for a long time the only known Seraph) are a whole other type of Angelic being, who ranks higher than angels and Cupids. Zachariah, for example, was Castiel's direct superior, before his demise. Castiel, after all his resurrections, became a Seraph. The Seraphim report to the Archangels. They can be killed by regular Angel blades, but for some reason, they don't tend to carry their own blades. Castiel (after being promoted) and Zachariah are the only known Seraphim. Like the Archangels, their powers are imbued within them and if they Fall or become cut off from Heaven, they don't lose any of their powers. Angels These are normal, common angels. Though not nearly as powerful as the Archangels or Seraphim, they can still destroy demons and Earthly monsters with relative ease. They are grouped into garrisons and are commanded by the Seraphim. They often carry Angel Blades. It is said that none of them have actually ever met God, and thus must rely on faith and obedience. Cherubs Cherubim, also called Cupids in, are ordered as third class angels, and thus placed at the very bottom of the Celestial chain of command, Heaven's hierarchy. They follow Heaven's orders, particularly serving Michael. In their occupation, they are responsible for manipulating affection in certain, special bloodlines. John and Mary Winchester, for example, were "matched" by a Cupid (however, not the one who appeared in "My Bloody Valentine") on Heaven's orders so that Dean and Sam could be born. Fallen Angels Fallen Angels are angels who either were expelled from Heaven, or who voluntarily left. They look no different than normal angels, but sometimes affects their abilities, depending on the rank of angel. For example, a fallen Seraph, like Castiel, retains all of his powers, whereas when Castiel was an Angel who fell, had lost a great deal of his power. However, a Fallen Angel's blood can potentially be used in the Anti-Leviathan killing weapon. Known banished angels include Lucifer, and Castiel. Angels who fell on their own accord--voluntarily left--include Anna Milton and Gabriel. Castiel is the most recent Fallen Angel having fallen twice: once when rebelling against the Apocalypse and the second (and current time) when he left of his own accord. Since he's a Seraph he retains all of his powers and abilities. Metatron is an angel who voluntarily left, but like Castiel, he seems to keep all of his powers despite being a regular angel. As of Sacrifice, Metatron's betrayal has caused all angels in Heaven to fall to Earth. Nephilim Nephilim are a hybrid race that are half-human and half-angel. They are the offspring of a human and an angel. Only one of their kind was found on earth and was killed by Castiel as a part of the trials to "close off Heaven": a spell to expel all angels from Heaven. Rit Zien Rit Zien are the medics of Heaven. Their name is enochian for "Hands of Mercy". On the battlefields of heaven they would give the mortally wounded a painless death. Powers & Abilities *Common Angel abilities *Heaven connection abilities *Mid-tier Angel abilities *High-tier Angel abilities *Other abilities Vulnerabilities *Harming, Misleading and Trapping vulnerabilities *Banishing or Destroying vulnerabilities Known Angels Nephilim *Jane (deceased) Cherubim *Cupid *Gail Angels *Abner (deceased) *Anna Milton (deceased) *Asariel *Azrael (deceased) *Balthazar (deceased) *Bartholomew (deceased) *Castiel (at least partially restored, but has the stolen grace of a normal angel) *Constantine (deceased) *Elijah (deceased) *Esper (deceased) *Esther (deceased) *Ezekiel (deceased) *Ezra (deceased) *Flagstaff *Gadreel (deceased) *Hael (deceased) *Hannah *Hester (deceased) *Ion (deceased) *Ingrid *Inias *Josiah (deceased) *Joshua *Oren (deceased) *Purah *Malachi (deceased) *Metatron *Muriel (deceased) *Nathaniel *Naomi (deceased) *Neil *Rachel (deceased) *Rebecca (deceased) *Samandriel (deceased) *Sophia (deceased) *Thaddeus (deceased) *Theo (turned into human) (deceased) *Tyrus (deceased) *Uriel (deceased) *Virgil *Arch series Non-Canon *Jophiel (tie-in Novels) *Uzziel (tie-in Novels) *Ramiel (deceased) (tie-in Novels) *Selaphiel (tie-in Novels) *Abbadon (deceased) (tie-in Novels) Rit Zien *Ephraim (deceased) Seraphim *Zachariah (deceased) *Evtoth (deceased) *Dante Archangels *Michael (imprisoned) *Lucifer (imprisoned) *Raphael (deceased) *Gabriel (unknown) *Arch series Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Angels Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 5 Villains Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Villains Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 7 Villains Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:God's Creations Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Villains